The Moon Productions
History This logo had a competition for the first logo for which one to choose. There were 6 logos to choose and which one was the best would be chosen. They chose the best logo and it carried on by changing their logos. The logos will be seen below. Fabian's main company back then until now his main is Trex Productions. Logo #1 (October 31st 2014, November 1st 2014-December 23rd 2014) Logo: It shows a dark background with the moon on it and a video of Fabian's second cat Lola appears and the text comes in. Variants: There have been several variants of this showing different cats on each one. Trivia: This was in the competition for "Which Moon Productions logo should be used" and it was in first place and this was their first logo. FX/SFX: The video zooming in and the text circling in. Simple but effective animation. Music/Sounds: Lola meows happily but there is no music put in the logo. Availability: Extinct usually, as Fabian didn't have social media accounts back then. Scare Factor: It could depend on how you think of the sudden lonely meow. It could range from minimal to high. For the other variants, none to low. Logo #2 (January 16th 2015-March 28th 2015) Logo: Shows a Goldwyn Pictures template but Fabian's third cat Harmonie covering the circle to make it a cat. Variants: A B/W one does exist. FX/SFX: Mostly still whilst two videos of Harmonie plays. Cheesy Factor: Where's the moon? What is this supposed to represent? Music/Sounds: The Goldwyn Pictures fanfare from "Wild Oranges". Availability: Extinct. Was found on a few projects like for example, Dawn the Cat Story. Scare Factor: None to medium. The music and cat can unsettle viewers, but it's a cute logo. Logo #3 (March 28th 2015-April 19th 2015) Logo: This shows a gold-brownish background with the text and the large picture of the moon. FX/SFX: The text fades in one by bit and the moon spins in and the text runs away from the moon then the moon fades out. Cheesy Factor: Really choppy, simple animation. Music/Sounds: This plays the Channel 5 Video logo. Availability: Extinct. This was actually found on Fabian's old GoAnimate videos but he deleted it soon due to someone spamming on his video. Scare Factor: Minimal. The effects and the big moon can catch people off. However, below this logo, it's tame. Logo #4 (April 19th 2015-June 20th 2015) Logo: A blue background first appears then the moon comes in and the text. Variants: A still version exists. One with no music exists too. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Something crazy is going on here! The blue backgrounds were supposed to represent the blue sky when it's just plain blue with no clouds on! Secondly, the moon quickly rises up without warning which is quite cheesy and lastly the text dissolves in with a really scary red glowy font which makes this logo one of the strangest logos of all time. Music/Sounds: The Worldvision Home Video logo plays very loudly. Availability: This is still seen on Fabian's old GoAnimate channel. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. The strange effects, font and loud music will sure to get someone's ears bleed and would be haunted. Logo #5 (25th June 2015-4th July 2015) Logo: A dark night background appears and shows Fabian's old avatar (June 16th-July 30th 2015) Trivia: This was actually made for Hill Light Productionshttp://fabiandylanslogos.wikia.com/wiki/Hill_Light_Productions. It shows their logo and then transitions into The Moon Productions logo. FX/SFX: Fade in effects. Quite simple. Music/Sounds: This plays Whistling Jack Smith's "I was Kaiser Bill's Batman". Availability: Extinct. Was found on Fabian's old videos on YouTube but in early October 2015, they were ALL gone. Scare Factor: None. Logo #6 (3rd July 2015) Logo: Just a black background with the text and the moon passing by. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: This is more WORSE then the 4th logo! This goes off the scale! The dark backgrounds wiping up changing into white is quite choppy making it look like '80s animation and second of all the text appear from no-where and the background changes into black again making them waste their time for doing all these effects for nothing! The moon passing by is also strange too. Music/Sounds: A short version of 3-M Video. Availability: Same as above. Scare Factor: None to low, the backgrounds changing and the voices can creep people out but this is possibly the worst logos out there. Logo #7 (July 11th 2015) Logo: A bright yellow background with a picture of Fabian's gran's cat Lily (1997-February 6th 2014) and the text appears at the bottom in red. Variants: There is an updated version of this but Cat Communications did a better one. FX/SFX: The zooming in and the quick fade ins. Not that bad, as it's way better than the last logo. Music/Sounds: Arion Communications VHS logo plays. Availability: Same as the 5th logo. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The music will unnerve some viewers. Logo #8 (1st August 2015-3rd August 2015) Logo: First it shows the text and a futuristic background and the moon spins around the words then the background changes into black and a avatar of Fabian (30th July-13th August 2015) walks in and waves. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The text zooming and spinning out and the moon spins around thirteen times and goes out and the words appear then the background fades and Fabian's old avatars walks in and waves. Quite choppy animation but not that bad. Music/Sounds: The Cinehollywood VHS 2nd logo plays. Availability: Same as the 5th logo. Scare Factor: Low, the moon going around a lot of times can catch people off guard. Logo #9 (August 3rd 2015, August 29th 2015-) Logo: The background shows a dark sky in the night and the text quickly comes in and the moon appears with the cat sitting on the moon then the whole logo flashes then they all disappear except the background still remains but at the bottom it says "A Time Company". Variants: The old version used to say "Also featured with POE" (POE=Powerhouse of Entertainment). FX/SFX: The dark sky appears and zooms in very close to the screen then after that the moon expands and the cat sits on the moon and the text appears with different effects one by bit. This later disappears by a big flash and the text at the bottom appears then fades out. This logo is absolutely brilliant and an improvement. Music/Sounds: The Orion Pictures logo plays in the background. Availability: Same as the 5th logo. However it could reappear on some of Fabian's new videos. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The dark nature could get to some but this is a magnificent logo. Logo #10 (21st February 2016) Logo: The background is plain black with the cat and the moon on the left and the text "The Moon Productions" on the right in a ViaFont font. Trivia: This was gonna come out as The Moon Productions new logo, but it failed to come out due to it's horrible cheesy animation. FX/SFX: The sliding and colour flashes, simple... Cheesy Factor: ...but the whole logo seems to be horribly animated. Infact, the shortness and effects of the logo doesn't seem to look like a movie logo too. It looks like a home video logo instead of a movie logo. They luckily at least kept the other logo before. Music/Sounds: Active Home Video plays in the background. Availability: Same as the previous ones. Scare Factor: Medium. The whole nature, music and colour flashes may spook some people out. Category:Fabian's Logos Category:Cat Logos Category:Film Logos